The Girl with Two Hearts
by Hatsu Haruko
Summary: I wake up, and all I see is blood, and darkness. A small light flickers, but to no aide. I am restrained to a chair, with two beating hearts inside my chest. But aren't I supposed to have only one? And who is this man, calling himself the Doctor? Take a peek into this story, and you'll find the truth behind the girl with two hearts. ((10th Doctor x OC))
1. Prologue - Blood and Drums

Yes! I am back!

A good month break! Now I am refreshed with ideas!

'Been watching Doctor Who, fell in love with the Doctors (especially the 10th, with 11 in second place :D)!

And this is my idea of a fanfiction with the 10th Doctor x OC. Hellz yea XD

Welcome to timey wimey, wibbly wobbly... stuff.

Read on!

* * *

I stood in a chair. No, wait, that isn't right. I sat in a chair. Yes, that's much better. I sat in a chair, staring at my surroundings. The room I was in was pitch black, giving full responsibility to the small, flickering light to give me the ability to _see_. But it did not cover much ground. I could only see 30 centimeters before me, and I knew this was a big room. My wrists and ankles were roped onto the chair, making any escape impossible. Well, if I could fly, that would be a possibility. But since I have no recent knowledge that I have wings, I am stuck in this chair. I don't remember what happened before I awoke on this wooden creation, but the fresh and dry, flooded and lined, train of blood could explain to me that someone had been possibly tortured, or dissected in. It shone under the flickering light's light, giving some beauty to it. But the smell was overwhelming to my nostrils. Oh, how _repulsive_ it was! I followed where the train of blood left from, and found it coming back to me. Then from my shirt. Then from the middle of my chest. The shirt was filled with blood, giving no mercy to the other colour that before was blue, maybe. Or green. Or _yellow_.

The door opened. It creak noise pierced my ears like nails against blackboards. Steps echoed from that specific location, coming closer and closer with every foot taken. Panic quickly took over my senses, but knowing that it could only worsen my situation gave me the only courage left to hide it as much as I could. I could hear my heart beating to a fast rhythm; _ba-thum ba-thum, ba-thum ba-thum_. Wait, that isn't right either. I only have one heart… Right?

The steps came closer and closer, and the more they echoed, the more I fidgeted in my seat. The ropes burned my skin when I tried to turn them, so I stopped. Suddenly, the echoing steps stopped. I looked forward, slowly lifting my head. My breath shook and sweat dropped from my forehead, threatening my eyes to blind them. When my head finally reached the forward view, I locked eyes with dark brown orbs, shining with delight. All I could hear were my fast breaths, and what I saw was a sign this person was here to help; he put a finger to his lips, and winked, a smile forming in the corner of his face. He then ran quietly back to where he stepped from, leaving me still strapped to the chair. I blinked a few times, trying to cope with what just happened. A man with dark chocolate eyes and a big flock of hair swooping slightly to the right, wearing a suit and tie, covered by an overcoat suddenly came into the room in which I'm hold prisoner, and told me to hold my tongue. That's a pretty good overall, I guess.

Groans and thuds were heard from a great distance. I fought against my restraints, wanting to know what was on the other side of the dark. But I fought too hard, and the chair swiveled to the back, making my head and back hit the cold, bloody floor. The flickering light finally turned off, sealing the darkness around me.

* * *

Yeah, it's short.

'Cause it's the prologue! DUH XD

More to come!

And remember;** REVIEWS ARE MY LIFE SOURCE.** And I'd like to live another hundred years, thank you.

Hatsu out!


	2. Chapter 1 - New Voices

HELLOOOO world.

I am back from whatever the hell I was and wrote like a crazy person!

Sorry for FS,NF fans out there!

I'm kind of running from the chapter I'm too worried it won't be perfect the way I want it to be.

And for the Whovians out there; ENJOYYYY

* * *

The Girl with Two Hearts – Chapter One

I awoke in a bed, a queen-sized bed. The covers were a pure white, and the handles were swirling with the shine of gold. The room was painted a sky blue. It looked as though I was surfing in the sky on a giant cloud. A desk stood beside it, having a chair fastened close to it. It looked quite old, but somehow, both pieces still held on. I smiled from the beauty of the room. I looked at myself. I had deep blue pyjamas, but they were very wide. I brought one of the long sleeves to my cheek and pressed it on the side of my face. It really was soft... I smiled. But then flashing red memories cut slashed through the peaceful moment. Me, on a chair. Blood, splattered everywhere. Dripping from my sides. And the beat of four drums pumping in my chest. I brought my hands to each side of my chest, and felt my two hearts beating out a samba. I crushed my eyes shut, trying to refrain from screaming and crying. And then it hit me; where was I?

I got out from the bed, and limped to the door. I didn't realize until I started walking. I tried to put the least of pressures on my left leg while getting out of the room. As I got out, I could see a natrow hallway and many doors. The walls appeared to be a shade of gold and yellow, mixing itself with the chameleon coloured-doors. I walked to the end of the hallway, which was pretty long to get to, and the fact that the floor was stone cold, and turned right. I could see lights shine and hear machinery humming. With curiousity blinding my path, I followed the noises and lights, like a person in a horror film. I finally reached the end of the second hallway, and there I saw a man, pressing buttons and flipping switches while seemingly dancing around a big control panel. It hummed and sang in delight, but as soon as I stepped into the new room, it grew cold and stopped all voice.

"What's wrong with you, old girl?", the man asked the control panel, petting it with concern.

I took steps back, fiddling with the big blue pyjamas sleeves. What scared me was that I was in a huge... whatever this was, with a man I only saw the night I awoke with blood all over me. And a man's a man; who knows if he has intentions or no.

Our eyes suddenly met, and I ran. I tried running back to the room I was in before, though I didn't quite remember where it was. I was confused with all the hallways and rooms; I was going in circles.

I stopped, and just leaned against a wall. I was lost.

I cried.

And I couldn't stop. That was the weird part; I couldn't stop crying. With all the efforts I could construct on my behalf; the tears continued to fall. Jeez, this was not what I wanted to do, especially not now. When I wiped the tears away and sniffled a few times, I found myself facing the same man I saw earlier. My eyes grew wide, and I hurried my body to run away. But he grabbed a hold of my forearm, restraining me to stay back.

_'Please don't hurt me'_, I thought, eyes begging my thoughts.

He sighed sadly, and sat down beside me against the wall. He let go of my arm, but somehow, I didn't run away. I stayed. He stared into my eyes, and grabbed a hold of my hand. I shivered from the sudden touch, and said nothing.

"Now why would I hurt you?", he asked me. It was like he heard me! But I ignored the thought, since I was in such a panic. I shrugged, and he continued. "You think I'm the one that did all this to you?", he asked, pointing to the scars and small traces of dried blood on my skin. I stared into his dark, brown eyes, and handed my other hand. It was covered with bandages, and luckily, no blood came through. When he took the other hand, and had both hands in mine, I finally spoke, just not the way he would think.

_"I did for a minute, seeing as though I met you where I was tied up and bleeding."_, I said. _"And then waking up in this place made me panic a bit... But then I realised all you did was get me out of that place. And I guess all I have to say is... Thanks."_

He looked surprise. Well, anybody would. I spoke into his mind, and not with sound or helping speaker. But he quickly got over his state, and smiled.

"Well, I'm glad I could be of help. Can I ask what your name is?", he asked.

I looked down from his face, eyes sad and pained. _"I have no name."_, I told him. _"I guess I lost my identity."_

"Well, how about I give you a name? It could be a start of a new life for you, if you want." He smiled.

I nodded, but let go of his hands. I then placed my pale hands on the sides of his face, and spoke.

_"I won't look where I'm not supposed to. I'll just search for what you think is a good name."_ And I searched. His thoughts changed quickly, as though he didn't want to give me the multiple names he thought of. Finally, I had found one of my liking, thinking it would fit me best.

"Annajane...", I said, opening my eyes. "I like that one.", I said, smiling.

"It was actually my first choice of name.", he confessed. He quickly changed emotion, changing into excitement and asked: "You wanna have a tour around the TARDIS?"

X

I looked at him, confusion expressed through my eyes. He then explained himself.

"T-A-R-D-I-S; it stands for Time and Relative Dimension in Space." He paused to look at me, then stood up, laying out his hand for me to grab. "Oh, I know you want to~!", he sing-songed, trying to influence me to come with him. But it was already clear in my mind what I had chosen to do. It was better staying close to him than being against him. So I took his hand, and followed him around the TARDIS.

"Left of here's the pool, then the library. Then there are plenty other rooms, but I rarely get to enter them. I'm mostly in the control room. Wanna take a peek?", he asked me, adventure screaming in his eyes. Naturally I followed him, giving him a nod and curiosity to know more.

We came back to where I had first seen him, and run. We came closer to the hert of the TARDIS, and as far as I could see, there were buttons and swivels, panels and every knick-knack possible on it. I put my hands on her gently, and I could hear her hum.

"I believe she likes you.", he smiled. "Good old girl, she is."

I nodded.

"So, where do you wanna go?", he asked.

_"I-I don't know. I have nowhere to go to. I have no home."_ I looked down, fiddling once again with the edges of the blue pyjamas. Since I kept the link between up intact, I could still talk to him, just without moving my lips.

"But surely you must have one!", the man said. "You couldn't have just popped up in the universe."

_"I have no home, no place to go. I have been held in captivity for my whole life, and for what I do not know."_

"There you go again! Being all formal. You only look maybe... 20, 24, maybe. Talk like a normal person. Or alien. Oh, whatever.", he grumbled.

I looked down again. Gosh, what is wrong with me? Quick; change the subject.

_"What's your name?"_, I asked.

"That's right! I didn't introduce myself, now did I?", he said while approaching me with a held out hand. "I'm the Doctor."

_"Annajane."_, I gave out a smile as I shook his hand.

"You're not going to ask 'Doctor who'?".

_"Why should I? If that's your name, then I shouldn't question it."_

"Haha. I like you.", he said with a smirk and a wink, making my two hearts skips beats and cheeks flush with heat.

Suddenly, I felt something want to come out of my oesophagus, and I coughed as I dropped to my knees.

"Hey are you all right?", he asked worriedly.

Before I could respond, some kind of golden dust escaped my mouth, disappearing after slightest contact with the open air. I coughed again after gaining back oxygen into my lungs, feeling my two hearts beat as fast as bullet ricochets. The Doctor's eyes widened, when I had no clue what just happened. He sat with me on the floor, helping me regain my breath.

"Annajane, are you a Time Lord?", he asked.

_"I-What's a Time Lord?"_

He pressed his hands above my chest, and I panicked. My cheeks once again turned reddish, and my hearts continued to beat at a fast speed.

"How is that... Possible?", he gasped. "All of them died..."

_"Doctor? Doctor, what's wrong?"_

His eyebrows furrowed, and he looked into my eyes.

"Speak, Annajane. Please, just say something."

_"I am! I am speaking!"_, I answered angrily. Though it wasn't how any normal person would talk, it was my way. But then I got mad. Furious, even. I opened my mouth, and my rusty vocal chords came to life.

"**Doctor!**", my placid, cold, robotic voice yelled. No emotion, no expression, no nothing. This was my voice. Nothingness.

Once again, the Doctor's eyes widened, and this time he actually looked scared, and furious at the same time. He backed up from me, not knowing what to say.

"**Doctor.**", I used my voice again. "**Doctor, why are you walking away from me?**". Tears formed, and fell.

"You-you are, no... That can't be, it's impossible. Ugh, what ARE you?!", he yelled at me.

"**I don't know.**"

"You have a Dalek's voice, but the body of a Time Lord. What else do you have of a Dalek?"

"**Dalek?**", I asked. "_**What is a Dalek? I do not understand.**_"

"That's why you talked so formally.", he paced round. "But, she also speaks by telepathy like a Time Lord. Or maybe like an Ood… Oh, this is hurting my head just thinking about it."

_"Doctor, please explain what you are thinking."_, I begged him with my thought voice. I grabbed his arm, and gave him the eyes I hoped he would give into.

"A Dalek is a monster of its own; emotionless, heartless, and it will kill everything except its own pure companions. And a Time Lord, that's me.", he gave out a smile to his last words, but before looked more than angry. "We travel through space and time, and as the title suggests; we are lords of time."

_"The Daleks and Time Lords are enemies?"_, I asked.

"Yes. But what strikes me the most,", he turned to look at me in the eyes and said: "is that you are both Dalek and Time Lord.

"You have two hearts, and the capacity to look into the mind of others. So maybe your inner voice intertwines with that capacity.

"But you have the voice of a Dalek. I don't know what else you have, so that does bother me."

_"Then that confirms it. I was an experiment."_, I whispered. _"That's why I was held to a chair, blood, everywhere, and_ **these DAMNED SCARS!**", I screamed, violently ripping the jammies I had on. But my body was covered with bandages. Everything except my arms and legs, and head, obviously. **"I will find who made me this, and when I do, they'll regret ever being born."**

* * *

Oh yeah.

My OC is awesome.

**Remember; Reviews are my life source! XD**


End file.
